


i'd rather go blind than let you down

by hrrybb, julgru



Series: yes homo [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrrybb/pseuds/hrrybb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/julgru/pseuds/julgru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Blindfold me,” Harry whispers, almost inaudible, even with only two feet of space between them.</p><p>When Nick’s brain catches up to the words, he almost chokes on his own spit. “What?”</p><p>“Blindfold me,” Harry repeats. Looking back up at Nick, his eyes are bright and searching. “Please.”</p><p>Nick gapes. He tries to shut his mouth, but it just falls open again and his dick perks up unexpectedly in his jeans. “Uh-” He squeezes his eyes shut and blinks furiously. “I-I don’t think I heard you quite right. Is- really?”</p><p>Or, the one where Harry's not quite sure what he needs, so he flies back early from LA just to get Nick into bed and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd rather go blind than let you down

**Author's Note:**

> Hii so this is the very porny sequel to July and I's stupid crackfic, which we've made part 1 of the series. Technically, this could probably be read on it's own. 
> 
> I'd like to thank July for being the worst and best person ever, I can't believe this has come from us yelling about dicks and vacuum cleaners to now. Thanks as well to everyone else who read this over or helped make it what it is. 
> 
> Any leftover mistakes are mine, soz. 
> 
> This is just as fake as the first part so please turn around if you are a real life person connected to this fic.
> 
> Here we go.

As soon as Harry steps off the plane at Heathrow, the most familiar nerves begin to creep into his system. His stomach always fills with butterflies and his hands become restless whenever he’s on his way home. It’s part excitement to see the people and places he loves so much, but also part nervousness, wondering if anything new or different or surprising is waiting for him. This time though, the nervous chills that keep shooting through his body seem to be for another reason.

He’s anxious to see Nick. Maybe not as anxious as he was after they decided to finally give their feelings a proper shot, but close. They hadn’t really talked about the incident at the beginning of the week, just an awkward clarification of what had happened. Nothing had been able to calm him down. God, he’d accidentally been given the best orgasm of his life by Nick’s dad, for fuck’s sake. It had utterly consumed him all week. He was so wracked with nerves that he had to cut his trip short, unable to focus on anything other than making it right with Nick.

He had tried just about everything to get the nervous, guilty energy out of his body. He had tried furtively wanking at the memory, tweaked slightly to just include Nick. He thought of every detail. The gorgeous, slightly messy, drawn out blowjob Nick had given him before he left. The smell of Nick’s shampoo fresh in his own hair as he opened himself up. The way Nick’s fingers had felt on his neck and how his lips felt against his ear as they whispered goodbyes. He thought about how mind blowing it felt to completely give control to Nick. But the actualities of what happened on the plane always came creeping back.

He doesn’t know if he’ll ever forget about it, but he wants Nick to. He doesn’t want Nick to feel bad. He wants none of it to matter.

He just needs to see Nick, needs to tell him he loves him. He just _really_ needs to get off with him in person.

\--

In the car, Harry pulls out his phone and taps out a quick text to him. He yanks on a loose thread on his jeans with his spare hand.

_‘Almost home. Can’t wait to see you xx’_

Nick’s reply comes not a minute later.

_‘Me neither. missed you Xxx’_

Harry leans his head back and lets out a shaky breath. He can do this. He can 100% completely forget about what happened; let Nick make it better, like he promised.

When the car finally pulls up to Nick’s flat, Harry all but throws his tip at the driver and bounds down the stairs, lugging his bag behind him. His hands are shaking and he can’t seem to get his keys out fast enough.

Inside, not even bothering to look like he hasn’t been waiting up, Nick is leaning against the wall in the entryway. Dressed in jeans and a loose t-shirt with his quiff flopped to the side a bit, he’s a vision. Harry lets out a breath, not even realizing he’s been holding it.

“God, I’ve missed you,” Harry tells him quietly. He scrambles to drop his bag and coat before rushing forward to immediately wind his fingers into the back of Nick’s hair. “I _really_ hope you don’t have any plans for the rest of the night.”

Nick laughs, shakes his head. Harry quickly closes the space between them, unable to hold back. The feeling of finally having Nick’s lips on his makes him a little weak and his mouth is minty, like he knew there would be lots of kissing. A whine escapes Harry’s throat as Nick’s tongue slides into his mouth. He tightens his fingers on his neck in reply.

“Cleared my schedule for you,” Nick exhales after a minute, pulling away for air. He dives back in, kissing down Harry’s jaw. He tugs Harry’s yellow silk shirt out from his jeans and slides his hands underneath, pressing his cool fingers into the soft flesh of his hips. Harry crowds him further against the wall.

“Bedroom. Let’s go. We need - I,” he breathes out, grabbing Nick’s hands out and yanking him down the hall.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, okay.” Nick tries to follow his stumbling lead, but it’s a slow pace. Harry can’t stop kissing him.

They only make it as far as the living room before Harry heaves a gigantic sigh and shoves Nick against the back of the couch, dropping to his knees faster than he’s ever done before.

“Fuck, I need this.” Harry whispers as his fingers work deftly on Nick’s flies. “Can I?” He asks as an afterthought and presses a wet kiss to the bit of his pants now exposed, right above his dick.

Nick’s eyes roll back into his head as he groans. “Yes. Please.” Harry’s not the only one who needs it.

He takes Nick out, his dick on its way to being fully hard. Harry’s mouth actually salivates at the sight. Squeezing his eyes shut for a second, he hopes this will ease his nerves. It usually does. They’ve definitely been known for a cheeky blowjob under pressure before. He presses a single kiss to the tip and proceeds to take him as deep as he can, working his throat open desperately.

Nick slams his hand on the couch and shouts. “Harry, fuck, what the fuck?” He yanks on a handful of Harry’s hair. Harry can feel Nick struggling between trying to pull him off and pushing him down further.

He wants this to be good for Nick though. He needs to remind him that Harry is here for Nick, and only Nick. He needs to show him that nothing has changed. Sucking deep breaths through his nose, he lets Nick hit the back of his throat a few more times. Something still feels wrong.

Harry groans around his cock and pulls off sloppily. “Fuck. No.” He stands up and grabs a slightly stunned Nick for a hasty kiss. He pulls away, running a hand down his face, body shaking.

“Haz, are you okay? What was that?” Nick asks, sounding a little afraid. He drops his hands to tuck himself away.

“Yes. No. I don’t know,” Harry replies, standing back to shake his hands out. “I just- I feel all, all weird. Jittery. Just- weird.”

He wants to talk about what happened earlier this week, but he’s not sure now is the right time. Especially considering how Nick’s dick was just basically down his throat. Bit of a boner killer, to mention someone’s dad. He just feels like he’s betrayed Nick, almost. It’s hard to pinpoint how he feels. He’s sure if he can just finally get off with _Nick_ , all the nervous worry will vanish. Except he doesn’t know how that’s going to work if he backs out again.

“Oh love,” Nick sighs, reaching out to pet his cheek. Harry jerks his face away after a second.

“I just. No, sorry. Let me - let me try again?” Harry asks, closing the space between them again, tucking his fingers into the waist of Nick’s jeans. He wants to make him feel good, just in case he’s been feeling weird all week too. They should really talk about it. After.

Nick nods and strokes his fingers through Harry’s hair as he moves down to undo his jeans for the second time. He takes him out and trails his fingers up and down the shaft, following a few veins that have started to protrude. Nick shivers above him and Harry looks up at him through his lashes.

A trembling breath escapes Nick’s chest as Harry finally goes down, much gentler this time. He gives as good as he can, hollowing his cheeks and trailing fingers down to his balls. After a few quick minutes, Harry can feel Nick shaking. He lowers a thumb to Harry’s mouth, touching his own cock at the edge of Harry’s lips.

Tightening his other hand around Harry’s long hair, Nick is obviously fighting to not buck his hips up. Harry can feel how close Nick is by how tense he’s gotten. He hums and reaches to grab at Nick’s thigh, shuffling to adjust them both for a better angle. Squeezing his leg, he tries to signal that it’s okay. Nick gets the message quickly, grabbing the couch for leverage and thrusting once, twice right to the back of Harry’s mouth.

“Fuck, Ha- I - I’m gon-” is all Nick can get out before he loses it and spills into Harry’s mouth, uncontrollably bucking his hips through it. Harry stays there, spluttering a bit and letting himself take it.

When Harry finally pulls off, he sits back on his heels, breathing heavily. His eyes are a little wet. He feels good; a bit used, but not better.

“Wow,” Nick says as he gently slides down to sit beside Harry, zipping up his fly. “I - wow. Thanks.”

“Was that okay?” Harry asks, hopeful. He thinks he did a good job but he still wants to hear it from Nick.

Nick looks over at him, his eyes sparkling but drooping. “So good, babe.” Harry leans in for a kiss, knows Nick can taste himself when he presses his tongue in further. A little praise usually perks him right up, but the nerves still sit in the bottom of his stomach like a pile of rocks. He tries to swallow the lump in his throat.

He just feels awkward. His entire plan had backfired. Giving Nick the remote was basically the whole point. He wanted Nick to be able to choose how he used it, be able to choose how Harry was going to feel. He wanted to show Nick exactly how capable he was of completely overwhelming Harry, getting him off, even when they were a world apart.

Everything just feels so wrong, knowing that someone else had gotten him off. He can’t necessarily claim that he’s cheated on Nick, but that’s almost how it feels. Even if it was all technically unintentional.

“Come on, I ordered your favourite takeaway when you landed. ‘S probably cold now, but,” Nick suggests, helping Harry to his feet. On the way up, his eyes run over the noticeable bulge in the front of his jeans. “Uh, do you want-” he offers, vaguely waving in the direction of his erection.

Harry looks down at himself, barely even registering that he was hard. “No, I- I’ll wait. Let’s eat, yeah?” He coughs into his hand, voice rough.

Harry knows he’s crazy now. Sucking Nick off had felt so good. He had made Nick feel good too, so why doesn’t he feel better? He just - he needs - he doesn’t know. He knows it’s not really his fault. He obviously couldn’t control how hard he came on the plane, or how hot it had been to imagine Nick being really into his suggestions. He hopes Nick isn’t disappointed in him. God, that’s new. That hurts a little more than the guilt.

His eyes are trained to the floor as he follows Nick into the kitchen with their fingers linked.

\--

Dinner is a quiet affair. They sit across from each other, barely eating but not talking. Nick watches Harry chew on more of his stupidly pink lip than his food and his leg is jiggling uncontrollably under the table. It’s kind of driving Nick insane.

Harry’s been acting really strange since he got home, not that Nick can necessarily complain. He struggles to backtrack to the last time he came so hard so fast. But he had also seen that worried look in Harry’s glossed-over eyes afterwards, and that’s not something he can ignore.

Nick thinks back to when Harry left and the sloppy morning blowjob he’d given him. That part had been okay. More than okay probably. How blissful and pliant and soft Harry had been post shower. Maybe they should talk about the- the thing. The thing that happened on the plane. That.

But he’s never been good at this. Talking, properly, about feelings and all. He’s done it, sure, but mostly after being forced to or after ignoring his problems for absolutely too long. Harry doesn’t deserve that, though. He knows he needs to say something but his mind is struggling to form words.

“Harry,” he starts, putting his fork down. “I- , you’re not okay. Is there something- ”

“I just,” Harry cuts him off. Clearly he’s been thinking about it too. “I dunno. It’s so strange. Feels so strange. Like, it was good. So _fucking good_ , Nick, shit. You have no idea. But it’s- it was. Wasn’t you, you know? And that’s what feels so weird. Wrong. I- I dunno.”

Nick nods. He knows exactly what Harry is talking about, how he’s feeling. It’s strange for Nick as well, not to mention embarrassing. It’s so fucking embarrassing, actually - full on cringe-worthy. It doesn’t have the slightest effect on or change how he feels about Harry, though. If that’s what this is all about, Harry is so wrong. Absolutely out-of-his-mind wrong.

Harry has just kind of zoned out, staring sadly at the floor by Pig’s dish. What a blessing that Aimee had agreed to take the dog for the weekend. One less thing to occupy his messed up brain.

Nick sits there, waiting patiently for Harry to continue. Nothing comes. “Try and look on the bright side, maybe,” Nick tries again, reaching over for Harry’s hand but aborting halfway through the motion. “You did get something _pretty_ good out of it.” He can’t help his joking tone; it’s his only true coping mechanism.

Suddenly, a gust of air is punched from Harry’s gut. He breathes back in heavily, still staring off into the distance.

Nick is sure that Harry has completely lost it. He’s completely ruined by Nick’s dickhead, embarrassing mistake and his failed attempts to make it better. He needs to take a fucking class on how to discuss emotions or something.

“Blindfold me,” Harry whispers, almost inaudible, even with only two feet of space between them.

When Nick’s brain catches up to the words, he almost chokes on his own spit. “What?”

“Blindfold me,” Harry repeats. Looking back up at Nick, his eyes are bright and searching. “Please.”

Nick gapes. He tries to shut his mouth, but it just falls open again and his dick perks up unexpectedly in his jeans. “Uh-” He squeezes his eyes shut and blinks furiously. “I-I don’t think I heard you quite right. Is- _really_?”

“Please. I think- I _know_. I’m all, I dunno, and I need. Something. You. That,” Harry says, rambling. “It doesn’t have to be today, if you’re not - if you’re tired or something. Just, some time, maybe. Consider it, at least. Please.”

This kind of feels like a joke. At least half of Nick’s brain thinks this is a joke. He wonders if Ashton has rebooted Punk’d. He’s not sure if what Harry just did in the living room is MTV appropriate, though.

Across the table, Harry is staring at him, expression open. Nick quickly realizes that it’s not a joke. Harry honestly wants to be blindfolded, and Nick can definitely get behind that.

He’s also pretty sure Harry’s purpose in life is to put him into a coma, or something. Fuck. His mind starts running wild with images of Harry naked, laid out in bed. Looking pretty with his long, dark hair fanned out across the pillows, or equally as good with his face shoved down into the duvet. Nick can’t help himself but thinking about how hot and breathy Harry usually gets in bed. He thinks about Harry writhing in the sheets, following Nick’s commands. Unable to touch himself. Unable to _stop_ touching himself. All with a blindfold on. He can’t stop his dick from growing stiff at the sudden rudeness of his imagination. He can’t believe his luck.

Blinking hard again, Nick shakes his head in disbelief.  “Not too tired. You’re serious, aren’t you?” Nick asks, and Harry nods eagerly in reply. Nick reaches for Harry’s hand, and he’s met halfway. “What do you need?”

\--

Harry feels on edge like never before. Every atom in his body is standing to attention, his skin prickling all over.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you, Nick,” Harry tells him desperately, while being backed slowly into the bedroom. “Missed you so bad.”

“It’s only been a week, love,” he replies, kissing Harry’s neck. He probably smells like sweat and airplane, but Nick doesn’t seem to care, as he bites down slightly. He lets out a hot breath against Harry’s skin, and it’s absolutely _amazing_.

“Don’t care,” Harry says around a sharp inhale. “Fuck, don’t stop, please.”

As Nick kisses up his jaw, he runs a hand down his arm. He wraps a hand gently around Harry’s anchor tattoo. “Just relax, love, okay?” Nick whispers just below Harry’s ear, sending a shiver straight through his body, down to his toes. “Get on the bed and take your clothes off, please.”

Harry just about jumps out of Nick’s arms, scrambling towards the bed.

The buttons are undone so low on his shirt that he just yanks it over his head and starts in on his jeans. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Nick rummaging in the bottom drawer where they’ve been keeping their toys and things.

Nick comes back over just as Harry’s kicking his jeans and pants off his ankles. Helping him get them off his feet, he strokes a hand up Harry’s calf. Harry notices the long black tie in his other hand and his heartbeat picks up speed, stomach swooping with nerves.

Nick must notice him tense, because his face goes soft and the hand stops on his leg. “Missed you too, popstar.” Harry lets a smile spread across his face, probably dimpling stupidly. He reaches up and makes grabby hands at Nick, who promptly crawls on top of him.

“Get naked,” he pleads, kissing Nick’s face. His lips move from freckle to freckle. “Please.” Harry sneaks a hand up Nick’s t-shirt and makes a few feeble attempts at pulling it off. He shuffles up the bed as Nick sits back to remove it.

Tying his hair in a bun as quickly as he can, he reaches forward for Nick again, who knees between his legs. Harry tries to rut up against his thigh, but gets pushed further down onto the bed for his efforts.

“I think I’m the one calling the shots here, if you haven’t forgotten,” Nick replies, running the edge of the silky blindfold up Harry’s chest, provoking another shiver. “Lay back.”

Harry rushes to do as he’s been told. His chest feels a lot lighter than it did half an hour ago.

Tossing the piece of fabric to the side, Nick leans down to suck a mark on Harry’s collarbone. His hair flops forward and tickles Harry’s neck. “Missed you,” Nick mumbles into his skin, moving lower. “Love - having you in my bed.” He drags his lips towards Harry’s right nipple. Harry fists the sheets as Nick’s tongue passes over it. “Love that you’re here, that you’re all mine.” He moves to the other.

Harry hates Nick so much. He hates that he knows every little thing that will get him worked up and overwhelmed. He needs to get him back. But maybe not right now, seeing as Nick’s mouth is nearing his dick.

“Nick,” he whines, writhing to sit up.  “The tie, c’mon.”

“Right. How unsightly, me sucking you off. Of course you don’t wanna see that.” Nick laughs, his tone teasing. He gets up to reach for where the blindfold has been buried in the duvet.

“It’s not that. God, just do it.”

“You know, when we first got this,” Nick starts, moving to straddle Harry. “I honestly thought you’d accidentally use it as a headband or something. I had to hide it.” A small laugh escapes his twisted lips, making Harry’s chest heave a little. He takes a moment to observe Nick as he talks. The slight curl to his hair, the wild expression in his eyes, the dip of his collarbones, his little belly that he hates but Harry loves. “Thought there’d be pap photos of you galavanting around LA with a branded blindfold across your head.”

“Thanks for the idea,” Harry laughs, reaching for the tie. Nick holds it away, his body weight stopping Harry from sitting up properly.

Harry reaches up to tweak a nipple, shoving Nick’s hip with this other hand. Nick squawks and almost loses his balance.

“Can we please just get going? I’m- fuck. Need it,” Harry whines knowingly, grinding upwards. The look in Nick’s eyes changes from playful to something more serious as he scans down his body. Shuffling back, he finally moves to let Harry sit up.

“You’ve got your word, love. You can bow out any time, Harry, remember? You’re good,” he reassures him, leaning over to kiss across Harry’s shoulder. Harry nods silently. “Alright, sit tight now.” He watches Nick smooth the silky fabric between his fingers before he closes his eyes in preparation.

Nick gently wraps it around Harry’s head and makes sure it’s secure in the back. Opening his eyes, Harry gasps at the immediate loss of a sense. He listens to himself breathing heavily in his own ear.

He can feel Nick gently running his fingers along the tie, up toward his bun, back down towards his ear. Just the simple touch has Harry feeling like he’s on fire. He immediately knows he’s made the right choice. This is definitely what he needs.

Nick shuffles around the bed and Harry can feel the dip in weight as he stands up. “Where are you going?” He asks anxiously.

“Just taking my trousers off, love.” Harry relaxes as he hears the tell tale struggle of Nick hobbling around with jeans at his ankles.

Soon enough, Nick is back on the bed and Harry lets another sigh loose. “Are you okay? You ready?” Nick asks, still not touching him.

“Yeah,” Harry breathes, nodding his head. Nick puts a hand to his shoulder and presses lightly, asking him to lay back. Harry is definitely ready. Ready to be Nick’s to take; ready to give everything he has. He feels like Nick is giving him so much by indulging him. He wants to make it worthwhile for him too.

Nick begins with pressing light kisses down his jaw and throat. Harry can feel the light puffs of breath from his nose skitter over his skin and he reaches to settle a hand on Nick’s shoulder blades. The kisses continue, moving lower, across Harry’s collarbones and chest again. The room is silent apart from their slightly laboured breathing as Nick moves further down his body.

“Talk to me,” Harry asks simply.

He squeezes Nick’s back as he lifts his head to reply. “Can’t wait to get my mouth on your cock,” Nick whispers, trailing his fingers down Harry’s belly, where butterflies take up residence at the contact. “Return the favour. That was so good, earlier. I’m gun-” His voice is lost in Harry’s whine as he finally gets a hand around his dick.

Harry doesn’t know how he’ll survive anything past this. This common touch. He’s kind of worried he’ll come too quickly. He knows what it all looks like, Nick’s long fingers wrapped around him, moving exactly how Harry likes. It feels even better than he imagines it looks.

Nick draws it out, tracing his fingers gently up and down, playing with his slit. He’s still mumbling to him, pressing a kiss to Harry’s thighs and hips every once and a while. Suddenly Harry feels something warm and wet trailing down to his balls. “Did you just-?”

“Mhm,” Nick hums, licking and spreading the spit up Harry’s hard dick. He presses a few kisses to the tip, worshipping it. “How many times do you think you can come?” Nick asks conversationally.

“Nick,” Harry whines, writhing his hips. Maybe coming too quickly is the name of the game. He snakes a hand into Nick’s hair but gets it immediately pushed away.

“How many?” Nick presses, still teasing.

“Fuck. I don’t know,” Harry cries.

His fingers curl into the bed sheets as Nick finally takes him into his mouth. It might be the shortest blowjob he’s gotten since he was like fifteen, but Harry can’t help himself. He can’t control himself when the heat of Nick’s mouth is literally the _only_ thing he has to focus on. Nick’s tongue is doing _this thing_ and the suction is so good that a few quick bobs has Harry coming down his throat within minutes.

Nick sucks him through it, then releases his dick with a messy pop. “Holy fuck,” Harry breathes. Nick starts mouthing at his inner thigh, and he kicks out against the sensitivity.

“One down. Turn over,” Nick’s muffled voice comes from between his legs. Soon he feels Nick’s large hands on his hips, helping him around and onto his hand and knees.

Flipping over with the blindfold on makes Harry a little dizzy, so he presses his face into the pillow and takes a deep breath.

“You’re so lovely,” Nick whispers, running his palm over Harry’s arse cheek gently. He smooths the hair of his thigh in the opposite direction and Harry shivers at the tingling sensation it causes.

Nick won’t stop touching him. Stroking his hands along Harry’s skin, tracing outlines on his hips where Harry knows his laurels peek out. Nick trails his fingers farther down, teasing at the crease of Harry’s thighs, goosebumps flaring under Nick’s touch.

Harry tries to say something, but only breath comes out. He reaches back, fingers outreached towards Nick, grasping nothing.

“Nick,” he whispers, his neck still squished awkwardly into the pillows. He needs to touch Nick. As much as he’s enjoying the heightened sensation the blindfold gives everything, he needs to know Nick is enjoying this too. A hand slides slowly up his back and he reaches out again. His fingers come into contact with Nick’s and he latches onto them.

“Y’okay?” Nick asks, squeezing Harry’s fingers, dropping their hands to a more comfortable angle for Harry.

“Need- I need to touch you.” Harry flops sideways onto one side of the bed, makes a poor attempt at pulling Nick up next to him. “Are you- is this okay for you, too?”

Movements of the mattress clue Harry into Nick shuffling around to lay across from him. Nick’s hand comes to gently rest on his face, stroking a thumb across his cheekbone. Harry extends his arm and pushes his fingers through the hair high on Nick’s chest. His skin is so warm. Harry tries to imagine the exact color of Nick’s skin, the hot blush on his cheeks. He thinks he can, pretty well.

“It’s great. Everything is so good,” Nick finally replies, covering the hand on his chest with his own. Harry relinquishes control of his limb as Nick trails their fingers down his stomach. His pinky catches momentarily on Nick’s belly button, and their hands come to rest just above his cock. Harry can feel the wet tip of it against the bottom of his hand and he pulls out of Nick’s grasp to get his hand around it properly.

This part’s a little weird, if he’s honest. It’s much better to be touched without being able to see than to fumble blindly around for parts he should know the location of. After a moment though, Harry’s able to pick up a good pace. He hears Nick’s breath pick up too and feels a hand on his arm, always just needing that extra contact.

“Oh my god,” Nick moans after a particular flick of Harry’s thumb. A hand comes up to grab the base of Harry’s neck and suddenly they’re kissing. Kissing blindly is alright though. It’s always a little messy when they’re like this, anyway.

Nick rolls forward, bucking his hips into Harry’s hand and deepening their kiss. Harry can’t help but let out a high whimper when Nick knocks his hand away and replaces it with his own, over both their dicks. Harry moans, too sensitive. His dick was only softening when Nick started teasing again.

“Fuck,” Harry groans, thrusting up, fumbling his hands along Nick’s body. His fingers skim across stomach, chest, shoulders, undecided. Nick is rocking their bodies into a rhythm that is very reminiscent of something else, an else that Harry would like to move along to. Quickly. “Nick - we - fuck. God. Fuck me,” He pants, mouth bumping along Nick’s chin.

“Not yet,” Nick whispers back, letting go of himself. Wanking Harry alone, he kisses up his neck. Harry feels his wet lips pass over his ear momentarily. Suddenly, Nick’s hand is gone from his dick and he can’t help but fuck up into open air.

Nick pulls him into another kiss, pointedly not touching Harry’s dick. Arousal continues to sweep his belly despite the lack of friction on his dick. Nick’s tongue does something spectacular in his mouth, causing Harry to squirm even more. He rolls back towards Nick, chasing his mouth. The tip of his dick catches on the sheets and Harry grinds down involuntarily.

“Hey. Be still, love,” Nick says softly, and then Harry’s left nipple is being twisted. His body jolts, surprised by the pain of it, and his breath catches in his throat. Harry whispers a please as Nick’s hands start to roam his chest, flicking his nipples every now and then, taunting.

Nick rolls on top of him, after a while, and Harry spreads his legs to let Nick settle between them. Harry reaches for Nick’s cock again, finds it dripping with precome. He swipes it up with his fingers, bringing them up to his mouth.

“What are you- Harry, that’s disgusting, you- you - oh, _fuck_.”

“Mmm, yeah. So disgusting,” Harry teases, placing his fingers into his mouth. He makes a point of sucking them clean while listening closely to Nick’s reaction. He can hear the intake of breath Nick takes as he hollows his cheeks and the ragged sigh as he pulls them out. “Will you- fuck me, Nick. Please?”

“Oh my go-” Nick cuts himself off, voice full of disbelief. “Yes!”

He starts scrambles around the bed again. Harry feels the hard press of Nick’s dick against his hip as he reaches over him, presumably towards the nightstand. It immediately grabs the attention of Harry’s own prick.

Waiting a little impatiently, Harry cups a tentative hand around himself as he listens to the rummaging beside him. The sound of Nick tearing a condom off the roll makes his dick twitch, a Pavlovian reaction. He gives it an experimental tug as Nick moves back around to fully situate himself.

“Nick?” Harry asks plainly, hand still moving, picking up pace. He’s still a little sensitive from coming earlier. The promise of Nick’s cock inside him, though, conquers all the sharpness of touching himself.

“Yes? Oh fuck, Harry. You can’t- _shit_ ,” Nick’s exasperated voice comes as a hand stops his own, pulling it away from his crotch. “Don’t- no touching yourself.”

Harry obeys, leaving his hand on his stomach. “Kiss me?” Harry waits as Nick slings a hairy leg across his own and leans down. He only receives a few quick pecks, but he’ll take what he can get.

“You’re getting quite bossy now. Feeling better, are we?” Nick asks, enveloping him in another kiss. Which, yes. Harry does feel a lot better, and he answers by pulling Nick into a proper snog.

“Yeah. Now can you, like, get to it,” Harry replies, blindly reaching around the bed for the lube.

“If you be quiet. Got the lube in the other room, hang on,” Nick quips, nipping at Harry’s throat. The bed shifts, and Harry can hear footsteps disappearing into the bathroom. He’s back within seconds, though, a hand on Harry’s knee spreading them further apart. Harry hears the familiar wet sound of lube being spread onto Nick’s fingers, anticipation rises in his belly. “Am I still in charge?” Nick asks him, voice close to his ear again.

Harry nods his head, silent. His dick perks up again at the implication.

Nick’s slick hand comes to jerk him slowly a few times before he trails his fingers downwards. Harry’s legs fall open almost involuntarily and the first touches knock his breath away. It reminds him of the last time he’d felt this.

He’s not exactly sure where Nick’s head is spatially, but he surges up anyway, hoping for a kiss as Nick finally presses a finger in. Hint clearly taken, Nick’s lips are soon on his. Harry can’t help but moan openly into his mouth as he feels the knobs of Nick’s knuckles inside him.

Harry throws his head back and wraps a leg around Nick’s lower back as he adds another finger and starts scissoring them. “You look so good like this,” Nick tells him, his fingers effortlessly working Harry open. “You’re so hot, all laid out. Gonna take me so well, aren’t you?”

Harry nods his head vigorously again, trying his best not to fuck back onto Nick’s hand and seem desperate. His dick feels heavy, leaking against his stomach, which reminds him that Nick hasn’t even come yet. Not since they were in the living room. But then Nick’s fingertips ghost over his prostate and his mind goes blank.

“Come on, hurry. Please,” Harry whines, unable to stop his hips this time.

“Going to wait, if you’re going to be like that,” Nick teases as he brushes his fingers over that spot again and again. Harry bites his lip and holds in a string of curses threatening to bubble over.

He can hear Nick get a little breathy, and realizes he’s touching himself. Just the thought of it, Nick above him, jerking himself off with two fingers up Harry’s arse, kicks his arousal up another notch. He tightens his leg around Nick, begging silently.

A moment later, Nick catches on and unceremoniously retracts his hand from Harry to start on the condom. Harry lets out a heady whine as Nick lines up, nudging him with the head of his cock.

Finally, Nick pushes in and Harry just about comes right there. Not being able to see is suddenly _everything_. If he thought a blowjob was a lot to focus on like this, it’s nothing compared to what he’s feeling now.

They let out a collective groan when Nick bottoms out. Harry locks his arms around Nick’s neck and pulls him into another kiss, urging him on. He laces his fingers through Nick’s soft hair, ruining whatever might be lasting of his quiff.

Nick creates a steady rhythm and Harry’s entire body feels like it’s on fire. He feels infinitely full, connected to Nick. He’s just beginning to lose himself in the overwhelming sensation when Nick starts murmuring to him.

“God, love this” Nick puffs out as he swivels his hips in a particularly pointed thrust. “Fuck, Harry, you -” he stammers.

Harry can’t stand it. Nick feels so good. It’s like Nick is everywhere. In the air he’s breathing,  in the taste on his tongue, the source of his body heat. Everything is Nick. He uses the last of his coherent energy to fuck back against Nick, hard. “Feels so- I- I’m,” Harry stutters, unable to form his sentence either.

Nick leans further forward, pulling Harry’s leg with him. Harry hears him grab the headboard above them. “Need you - can you? Can you come like this?” Nick asks, openly panting at the new angle.

Harry’s dick strains at the suggestion. He’s dying to touch himself, or for Nick to reach between them and finish him off. Instead, he nods, and digs his blunt nails into Nick’s back.

“Want you to come again. Come on. I know you can. Come from me fucking you, just like this,” Nick grumbles, the headboard rattling. “Wish you could see yourself. Fuck. Doing this all for me.”

Harry flies over the edge at that. His eyes scrunch tight under the blindfold and his body caves in on itself, sparks shooting off from every cell in his body. Nick continues his deliberate thrusts, Harry on the edge of over sensitive.

He brings his hand up to feel the fabric across his face. “Can I?” Harry asks timidly, unsure.

“Take it off? Yeah.” Nick agrees, his thrusts slowing into something jerkier. “Gonna come,” he groans as Harry reaches up to unwork the knot behind his head.

“Yeah, please, _Nick_ ,” Harry moans, pulling the sash away from his face as he fucks Nick with the last of what he has left. He blinks into the dim light from the lamp just as Nick ducks his head low, curses forming bookends to Harry’s name on his skin.

Nick collapses onto Harry’s chest, breathing heavily. “God.” They take a few deep breaths, together, not moving an inch for a good couple minutes. When they do, it’s Nick, who gently pulls out and tosses the condom towards the bin beside the bed.

Harry stays silent, tries to brush his fingers gently through Nick’s quiff when he settles back. Nick groans and quickly aborts their cuddle, muttering about laying in spunk.

“Sorry,” Harry apologizes. Nick just kisses him softly, before he gets out of the bed and heads for the ensuite.

Harry stays in bed, staring at the ceiling. He listens to Nick running the tap and puttering around at the counter. His heart swells a bit, at the familiarity of it all. They’ve done this part a thousand times; one of them helping with the clean up, coming back for a cuddle before bed. It’s funny, that after all that, asking to be blindfolded and all, this is what’s really hitting the nail home for Harry. That this simple routine is what proves that he’s Nick’s, in his heart.

All that nervous energy from before has vanished. He had been so afraid that this wouldn’t be the same, that this exact thing wouldn’t be waiting for him, because of something that wasn’t even his fault.

Nick pads back in from the bathroom, wet flannel in hand and glasses perched on his nose. He wipes gently across Harry’s lower stomach, and his own for good measure. Nick throws the cloth back towards the tile when he’s done and it hits just inside the threshold with a thunk that causes him to chuckle.

He cuddles back into bed, cheek resting on Harry’s chest as if he hadn’t moved a minute ago.

“Missed your glasses,” Harry comments, trailing patterns between the freckles on Nick’s shoulders.

“All the better to see you with,” Nick laughs, blinking up at him.

Harry takes a deep, shuddering breath. He feels so fucking good. His arse is definitely a little sore, but his skin is buzzing and warm.

“So, was it better?” Nick asks after a while.

Harry frowns. “Better?”

“Than on the plane. _Obviously_.”

“Obviously. I love you.”

Harry isn’t sure he needed to say so, though. Nick’s confident tone tells him enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this! I can't believe this a real thing that came out of my brain I'm so sorry. :)


End file.
